


Dean's Unexpected Journey

by rashisama



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean O'Gorman could never have imagined how his life would change when he entered the audition room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Unexpected Journey

 

 

Aidan made Dean nervous. In a good way, but nervous all the same.

Dean had been here before, auditioning for Bilbo but that obviously didn't happen. So when his agent called him saying Peter wanted him, he was confused. He walked into the audition with the usual butterflies but nothing unmanageable. He acted out Fili's scene, tears coming to his eyes as he emoted. He was given a second to relax and dry his eyes as Peter stepped out and called for someone. When that someone came in the room the butterflies in his stomach went wild.  
"Dean, this is Aidan Turner, he plays Fili's brother Kili. I'm going to have you two read together and see how this works"  
He vaguely heard Peter speak as he stared at Aidan. He took in the large brown eyes and the easy grin. Suddenly a hand reached his periphery, Aidan was reaching out for a hand shake. He held out his hand and suddenly was pulled in for a bear hug from the Irishman.  
Blushing he backed away slowly.  
"Sorry mate" Aidan said cheerily "I'm an extremely cuddly person."  
" 'S OK" Dean mumbled in reply.  
Two chairs were brought in for the actors to read together. Aidan reached out and pulled Dean's hood up, ruffling his golden curls as he did.  
"I think it'll add to the scene" Aidan smiled as he pulled his own hood up.  
They ran through the scene as Fili and Kili. Their shoulders brushed together a lot because Aidan pulled his chair closer to Dean's as he sat down. Dean held his hands in his lap, tightly clutched together. Everytime Aidan's shoulder touched his it sent a spark through him. At one point Aidan looked over at Dean and stared, never interrupting the flow of Kili's words. Dean glanced at Aidan and the Irishman looked away, laughing, with a hint of red in his cheeks.  
All to soon the scene ended.  
"Well, I think we found our Fili" Peter called out "You two are great together"  
"Yesss!" Aidan crowed, grabbing Dean for another hug.  
Dean was speechless, amazed how everything changed so quickly.  
The next couple weeks passed in a blur for Dean, between the abbreviated boot camp, costume fittings, and character work. He fit into the cast well, they all accepted him quickly into their company. The other actors had months of preparation together to build up their bond but easygoing Dean fit in immediately.  
He spent a lot of time with Aidan especially, learning about Kili and Rob's Fili. Dean wanted to make his own Fili but he wanted to know what Aidan was used to.

He and Aidan were getting on like a house on fire, best friends in a matter of days. They both had nearly broken ribs laughing at the confusion of their character names and the intricacies of bowing simultaneously.  
All the while Dean pined away. He was quickly falling in love with Aidan. He didn't want to jeopardize the production though. If things went sour with Aidan the consequences would be bad. In the back of his mind he knew he was the replacement Fili, easy come easy go.  
One evening, as Dean was sitting in his rented house reading a book, the door bell rang. He opened the door to find Aidan there, staring at his feet.  
Aidan didn't look up for a long time.  
"Ummm yes?" Dean queried  
Aidan took a deep breath, "Dean, I really like you, like a lot" His natural Irish lilt went haywire in the rushed sentence.  
Dean stared at Aidan, startled at the outburst, while the Irishman kept staring at his shoes.  
"Well, um, I think I should go then" Aidan quietly muttered, getting ready to shuffle away.  
He didn't even have a chance to turn around before Dean was pulling him inside and slamming the door.  
As they kissed the little voice of doubt in Dean's head went away. This was real, this was right, and oh so perfect.  
Dean's unexpected journey was going to have a happy ending.


End file.
